Exterminio
by Stein
Summary: Los demonios no pueden habitar en el mismo lugar que los humanos, asi hayan sido creados por el odio de los mismos... tienen que ser exterminados...HxK


**_Mmm como podría decirlo es una historia más centrada en Tactics pero también tiene un poco en la tercera historia de Ayakashi, sino conocen esta última no se preocupen, no se enredaran mucho que digamos, es un poco parecida a Tactics, por eso mismo se me ocurrió este fic, si quieren ver una imagen de ese lindo chico esta en mi profile. _**

_**Que más? A ver…. Ahh si, veamos:  
Makoto – Razón por la que todo esta pasando  
Kotowari –La verdad del corazón**_  
**_Estos serían lo que causa el odio/rencor de los demonios vengativos, en Ayakashi la katana no puede ser utilizada si no se conocen estos dos motivos._**

**Advertencia: Claro esta, ahora si le pongo atención a esto XD… tiene un pedazo mmmm como decirlo… shota? Lolicon? Pero T.T no lo puse explicito por que a algunas personas les desagrada el genero, así que me tuve que contener y censurarlo XD… total, es al principio; Nada fuerte, disfruten vale? Besos.**

**Exterminio**

_-OKaa-san? Otou-san? En donde están? Que es esta oscuridad? Alguien ayúdeme por favor!_

_-Ven._

_-Quien eres?_

_-Ven._

_-Me sacaras de este lugar?_

_-Ven._

_El pequeño niño de ojos rojos camino hacia donde escuchaba la voz encontrándose con una figura que no parecía humana, aquella belleza que le incitaba a estar con él era deslumbrante. _

_Finalmente cuando pudo ver con claridad se encontró en los brazos de aquel sujeto que le acariciaba el rostro; Aún no sabia en donde se encontraba ni como llego a ese lugar, pero empezó a temblar cuando la mano que lo había ayudado empezaba a acariciar su espalda._

_Por más gritos que lanzaba nadie lo ayudaba, lloraba y temblaba incapaz de hacer algo por si mismo, sentía un dolor desgarrante en su interior, cerraba los ojos apretando su mandíbula como si eso le ayudara a no sentir como la sangre escurría por sus piernas. _

_Vio a una especie de ángel que se dirigía hacia ellos haciendo cosas que no entendía con las manos. Sin saber como aquel sujeto que estaba encima suyo desapareció y el fue abrazado por calidos brazos que no le calmaron el temblor de su cuerpo, sin saber si era por el frió que golpeaba su cuerpo desnudo o por lo que acababa de pasar, tal ves era una mezcla de ambos._

_Despertó en una cabaña en donde una dulce chica lo estaba cuidando, no hablo mucho y por mucho tiempo quedo mirando solo un punto en algún lugar, hasta que saliendo por si mismo sintió a varios youkai cerca suyo haciéndole compañía y causándole que riera después de mucho tiempo. Jamás se pregunto por su salvador, nunca se había enterado muy bien de quien lo había ayudado, solo sabía que tenía unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas y un largísimo cabello negro._

-Kantarou despierta!

-Que fue? Ah otra vez ese sueño.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy yo.

-Lo se pero… no pensé que aun me afectará.

-Eso es por que así lo quieres.

-Calla. Bien levantémonos, hay trabajo que hacer! Vamos Haruka, no me dirás que estas cansado por lo de anoche?

-Eres un depravado.

-Y acosador –acercándosele para besar sus labios –no se te olvide.

-Como olvidarlo si me lo demuestras a cada rato.

-Jejeje como si no te gustara.

-Vengan a desayunar!

-Ya vamos Youko-chan.

* * *

-Necesito que me cuenten el makoto, es necesario para utilizar la espada. 

-Nosotros no hicimos nada, ni siquiera lo conocíamos!

-Conocer? A quien? De quien están hablando?

-No es verdad, Saiyuri-sama, verdad que no puede ser Saniyou-sama?

-Saniyou…? Al parecer tú eres su makoto, por favor dime que fue lo que paso, de lo contrario todos acabaremos como los demás muchachos.

-Él era mi prometido, era amable, cariñoso y bastante respetuoso, jamás hizo algo en mi contra. Pero… era demasiado aburrido por eso mismo, lo dejaba esperando por largo tiempo en lo que salía a divertirme con otros chicos.

-Que fue lo que le paso?

-Pues una vez me encontró con alguien y yo no hice nada, solo seguí con lo que hacía, pero cuando volví a mi casa lo encontré en la puerta trasera colgado de un árbol.

Aunque la historia causante de que aquel muchacho se convirtiera en un espíritu vengativo era triste no podía permitir que estuviera causando más muertes, ya era suficiente con todos los muchachos que había asesinado como para derramar aun más sangre.

-Conozco tu Makoto y Kotowari. La espada será desenvainada!

El demonio que estaba dispuesto a devorar a la chica que fue la causante de todo, pero fue protegida con los sellos que la rodearon –Ya no habrá más sangre, es hora de que desaparezcas!

Y atravesándolo con la espada el espíritu quedo en el suelo revelando la figura del cadáver que no había sido sepultado con las ofrendas para calmar su adolorida alma por lo que se había convertido en un algo vengativo gracias a la muchacha que después de ese día quedo en shock sin querer ver a nadie ni poder hacerlo por el trauma que sufrió y que la acompañaría por siempre.

* * *

-Ahh no es justo! Realice muy bien el trabajo por que tenía que pasar esto? 

-Ni siquiera fuiste tú quien lo escribió, fue Youko.

-Si, pero no esperaba que tuviese tan mala redacción.

-Kan-chan!! Encima de que te preparo la comida con el poco dinero que traes a casa, lavo la ropa, limpio así me tratas?

-Eh?? No Youko-chan, no era eso lo que quería decir jeje, verdad que estas calmada?

-Hum.

-Hay, Haruka no le metas ideas en la cabeza.

-Tú fuiste el que dijiste aquello, no yo.

-Fuiste tú Ha-ru-ka!

-Agh eres un manipulador!

Caminando de regreso a la tienda vieron a un farmacéutico que esperaba afuera de la casa como esperando a alguien o a algo –Si? Que desea?

-Oh, vendo medicinas –hiendo adentro una vez que los otros tres entraron –parece que próximamente habrá un evento.

-Oh, que clase de medicinas trae?

-Hay muchísimas y de distintos tipos, además hay para hacer… -susurrándole al oído

La kitsune quedo fascinada al escuchar eso y rápidamente pensó en su maestro y en que debía traerlo para que él mismo escuchara las maravillas de la medicina que traía aquel hombre misterioso.

-Eh? Que es lo que pasa? –Fue obligado a sentarse a un lado del farmacéutico mientras que recargado en una de las puertas y mirando hacia el exterior se encontraba el tengu –Oh! Para que son estas? Sus colores son muy llamativos.

-Pues eso es… -susurrándole como a Youko.

-WOW! Enserio?

-Si, además esto sirve para…

-Suge! –Viendo al moreno con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo. Quien se preocupo por eso y solo atino a toser un poco y desviar la vista de los tres que estaban en la habitación.

-Eh? Wow estas revistas… -viendo que la mercancía no era al menos para menores.

-Ejem…

-Estos no son juguetes verdad? –Si, definitivamente no era para niños.

-Eres un Onmyoji verdad?

-Si, y tu creo que también?

-Algo parecido.

-Ya es de noche, por que no te quedas y bebemos un poco de sake?

-Estaría encantado.

-Pues bebamos entonces! Youko trae unas copas.

-Todo yo.

-Haruka bebe con nosotros!

-No, gracias.

-Haruka! Bebe.

-Maldición –sentándose junto a su maestro y por alguna extraña razón evitando ver al visitante albino que sin saber bien por que lo hacía temer y por eso lo ponía de malas.

Y así bebieron hasta tarde, Kantarou medio ebrio le grito a Youko para que colocara al visitante a ponerlo en alguna habitación de la casa, mientras él arrastraba al más alto a su habitación rodeando su cuello y haciendo que el otro se tuviera que doblar y utilizara sus habilidades para no caer y romper algo de camino.

Cuando cerraron la puerta y estuvieron al centro de la habitación el onmyoji se separo del tengu, quien lo miraba extrañado, dándole la espalda y sin que el otro se diera cuenta se desamarro la ropa para voltear totalmente desnudo.

-Ka… Kantarou que haces?

-Vamos Ha-ru-ka… No te hagas el desentendido que sabes que me muero de ganas y tu también.

-Pero no tenemos ni un día de haberlo hecho.

-Me dejaras en este estado? –Utilizaba su mejor arma, su voz era dolidamente seductora y su mano acariciaba su torso mientras que la otra pasaba como descuidadamente por su miembro ya erecto.

El moreno solo paso saliva con dificultad tratando de controlar a sus manos que ya estaban en camino para tomar las caderas del otro y pegarlo contra su cuerpo.

-Mmm Haruka…

-Eres un demonio Kantarou –besando su cuello y dando pequeñas mordidas mientras que su ropa caía sin consideración al suelo.

-Házmelo hasta que ambos estemos satisfechos.

-Eso es imposible, tú nunca quedas satisfecho.

-Tú tampoco –besándolo para sin que el otro se diera cuenta dejarlo en el suelo y montar sus caderas para bajar hasta el gran miembro y empezar a lamer toda la extensión con lascivia, utilizaba toda su lengua penetrando su boca, masajeaba la base y el final con la punta de su lengua, chupaba profundamente provocando espasmos de excitación en su amante quien se libero haciendo que el chico bebiera y derramando en el miembro para lubricarlo.

-Es tu turno.

-Se delicado conmigo –Poniendo una falsa expresión de inocencia que hizo que el tengu levantara una ceja ante aquel acto.

Beso su cuello en lo que acariciaba las piernas para después morder los rosados pezones mientras los penetraba con sus dedos, incitando más a su maestro a jadear los retiro introduciendo su miembro de una sola arremetida dando empujones que sonaban a la par de los gemidos que hacían.

Tuvo que besarlo infinitas veces para que no se escucharan sus gritos de placer y despertaran a los demás. Aunque no le importo mucho, ya que amaba besarlo, le encantaba sentir la humedad de esa lengua y la de su cuerpo sudoroso, como agarraba su espalda y se aferraba a sus hombros, amaba el hecho de que fuera estrecho y que ondeara contra si sus caderas exigiendo más.

-Kan…

-Ah… ahh… Haruka…!!

El tengu quedo encima sin salir aun del otro, acariciando su cintura quería recuperar la respiración pero cuando sintió como su compañero movía sus caderas para arriba y soltaba un gemido pequeño pero cargado de placer, abrió con las rodillas las blancas piernas para voltearlo y penetrarlo nuevamente dando salvajes y descontroladas arremetidas.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y cuando abrieron los ojos a causa de Youko que había ido a despertarlos avisándoles del desayuno notaron que ni siquiera se habían aseado y ahora estaban todos pegajosos.

-Que? Haruka todo es tu culpa!

-Tú me provocaste!

-Pues si no hubieras estado con esto toda la noche hubiéramos podido ordenar un poco para dormir mejor no te parece?

-Tu fuiste el que no quiso parar recuerdas?

-Yo?

-Si! Cuando terminamos la primera vez fuiste quien se movió otra vez para que te volteara y lo hiciéramos de nuevo!

-Ahh Pero acaso es mi culpa que me hayas sentado sobre tu regazo pegando pecho a mi espalda para que lo hiciéramos otra vez?

-Quien fue el que se me monto a la hora de descansar? Cuando ya por fin íbamos a dormir te me encimaste y no pegamos ojo en toda la noche.

-Eres un pervertido!

-Que dices?

-Eh?? No quería saber todo lo que hicieron anoche, la verdad. Aunque con eso que escuche creo que estas medicinas no les hacen falta.

-Pues más de tres veces a la semana escucho esto, uno se llega a acostumbrar.

-Youko-chan no tenias por que haber dicho eso.

-Como si fuera mentira.

-Mmmm Bueno, y dime que es lo que harás ahora?

-Hay algo extraño cerca de aquí, por lo que iré a ver.

-Jum!

-Haruka? Que te pasa?

-Nada! –Salio de la casa subiendo al techo y con una mueca de fastidio durmió un poco ahí.

Sin saber el por que de la reacción del Tengu el albino más joven se quedo tranquilo tomando su desayuno con sus acompañantes, quienes después salieron para investigar aquella presencia que no era totalmente desconocida para el chico de ojos rojos.

* * *

Aquella casa era enorme con un aire demoníaco bastante fuerte –Agh… -tocándose la herida que había sido causada por aquel youkai que lo había raptado de pequeño y violado infinitas veces antes de que Sugino lo salvara. 

-Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, debemos ir para allá.

-Vamos… Aghh… que… que es eso?

-A que te refieres?

-Ese sonido? Que es?

-No escucho nada, Youko-chan tu escuchas algo?

-No.

-AH!!

Dos gritos se escucharon, uno más lejos que el otro; la ventana se rompió a causa del Tengu que entraba descontrolado con sus garras listas para matar dirigiéndose hacía su maestro quien lo observaba sorprendido y que gracias a que Youko lo había quitado no fue atravesado.

-No, no otra vez!

-El ruido a cesado. A que te refieres con que ya a pasado?

-Aquella canción que escuchaste, aunque para ti halla sido ruido, controla a los tengu, y ahora controlan a Haruka.

-Te equivocas!

-Raiko!

-No lo controlamos, simplemente despertamos su verdadera naturaleza.

-Déjalo en paz! No puedes derrotarlo, no puedes despertarlo totalmente, déjalo que viva su vida.

-No es su vida la que esta viviendo, es la de alguien llamado Haruka, no la del devorador.

-Lo sabia, es un youkai.

-Lo sabias?

-Es difícil no darse cuenta, por eso mismo necesito saber su makoto.

-Makoto?

-Si, sabes lo que es cierto?

-Si, pero Haruka no puede tener uno.

-Si lo tiene, todo ser existente lo tiene, espada déjanos ver el pasado por favor.

_Flash Back_

_-Ahhh ahh… te quiero…_

_-Ahh te amo…_

_Ambos se colocaban la ropa después de haberse encontrado en ese día, hacía mucho que no se habían visto, el deseo y el anhelo que tenían era ya muy insoportable. El onmyoji albino se dispuso a marchar pero antes de eso vio al tengu de alas negras que estaba a su lado._

_-Quieres venir conmigo?_

_-Si._

_-Entonces vamos._

_-Puedo cargarte hasta a donde vas?_

_-Por supuesto, me encanta estar en tus brazos._

_Los dos llegaron a una villa que al parecer estaba abandonada, pero al asomarse por las ventanas pudieron observar con la poca luz como había unos cuerpos en el suelo. El muchacho albino decidió entrar para cerciorarse de que los cuerpos tuvieran vida, pero al tocarlos y verlos detenidamente dedujo que habían sido atacados por algún tipo de epidemia._

_Quedo mirando fijamente hasta que el tengu de cabellos negros lo agarro de la cintura para llevárselo volando lejos de aquel lugar antes de que se contagiara con aquel virus._

_Se detuvo en un cerro lejano que tenía una especie de puerta, como si hubieran querido hacer algún templo, pero no había señales de ruinas o alguna construcción, solo el gran espacio y el portal -Cof cof… -cuando el tengu escucho como tosía sin poder detenerse un poco quedo impactado y volteo rápido para ver al chico de ojos rojos –cof cof…_

_-Estas bien? –intentando acercarse._

_-No te acerques! _

_-Pero… porque? _

_-Al parecer me eh contagiado._

_-Pero eso es…_

_-Imposible? Soy humano después de todo, por lo tanto ya no podemos estar juntos, vete a otro lugar lejos de aquí, de lo contrario te sellare._

_-No puedes hacer eso!_

_-No me provoques Tengu._

_-Hace unas horas dijiste que me querías!_

_-Hace unas horas estaba perdido en el placer._

_-Y todo lo que hemos pasado?_

_-Ah terminado –volteándose y dispuesto a irse._

_-Te matare… -lanzándose hacia el que había sido su amante, el único humano con el que había tenido contacto alguno y el único que le había hecho ver que aquellas frágiles criaturas no eras tan despreciables ni tan malas, eso le había dicho y eso había pensado antes de caer en cuenta de que todo era mentira, antes de ser engañado vilmente por ese onmyoji –Kantarou!_

_El chico se volteo con lagrimas en los ojos y el rosario en sus manos conjurando para sellar al tengu, a su amado ser que ahora estaría durmiendo eternamente –Perdóname por ser tan egoísta… Haruka._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Al parecer reencarnaste.

El muchacho albino estaba sin poderse mover, como viviendo nuevamente esos recuerdos, ese pasado sellado, aquel amor al que solo quería proteger y seguir viendo, y que ahora descargaba su odio por culpa de su egoísmo –Haruka!!

El tengu descontrolado ataco a los dos visitantes externos que tenía rasgando el vestido y la piel de la chica quien quedo protegida por el guerrero con uniforme militar, Raiko aun no era capaz de controlar al tengu a su antojo, no podía despertarlo totalmente y lo peor de todo es que aún no podía derrotarlo, por lo que decidió por esta ocasión dejar al descontrolado ser con su maestro.

Haruka fue hasta él quitando todo a su paso pero su maestro lo recibió abrazándolo y por el impacto chocando contra una de las gruesas paredes, Haruka pareció despertar viendo sus garras aun dentro del abdomen de su maestro. Él también había visto lo que la espada había enseñado a los otros, pero no pudo detenerse antes, no había podido por más que había querido y ahora sus manos se llenaban de la sangre de quien menos quería ver.

-Haruka…

-Kantarou –viéndolo con una mirada vidriosa, lo veía directamente a los ojos como queriendo que el tiempo regresara.

-Nunca quise realmente sellarte, es solo que…

-Lo siento, yo no… perdóname.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Si, lo estarás y yo me encargare de exorcizar a ese demonio.

-Que? Te equivocas, el no es un demonio.

-Los demonios no pueden existir en el lugar de los humanos, deben de ser exterminados!

-Eso no es cierto! Ellos forman parte de este mundo también junto con los humanos!

-La espada será desenvainada!

-Detente! –Era demasiado tarde pues el "farmacéutico" ya se había transformado una vez sacando la katana de la funda en donde mantenía la espada, cambiando su pasible apariencia albina a una demoníaca con una mirada de cuidado.

-Ya conozco el makoto y kotowari, es la hora!

La pelea ente el chico misterioso y el devorador de ogros empezó, el tengu estaba muy débil, con cada golpe que recibía de la espada hecha con poderosos sellos, caía ante el exorcista que no era su maestro. El ser ahora moreno dirigía su ataque de lleno hacía el tengu con el cual seguramente acabaría con él.

El onmyoji se interpuso con mucho esfuerzo pues aun sangraba bastante. Utilizo también sellos como barrera, pero no fu suficiente como para detener el ataque tan poderoso así que quedo con varios rasguños en los brazos, piernas y cara, cayendo herido a los brazos del tengu con la oscura sangre manchando sus ropajes blancos y rojos.

El tengu quedo estático a pesar de haberse movido inconsciente mente para agarrar a su maestro, había querido asesinarlo nuevamente gracias a todo el odio y rencor acumulado que había explotado en su interior como dolorosos y crueles recuerdos de todo lo que el antepasado de su maestro, de su vida anterior, le había hecho. Ahora que lo tenía tan débil en sus brazos era la oportunidad perfecta, pero no podía moverse, no, esa no era la razón tal vez…

No existía una razón, hace minutos iba a asesinarlo y ahora evitaba que su frágil cuerpo golpeara contra el suelo, no tenía lógica y no quería pensar en ello; ya lo había dicho, lo quería, lo amaba y por esa razón no podría hacerle algún mal, o eso esperaba.

Logro evadir otro ataque levantando al albino en brazos, provocando que se enfureciera perdiendo aun más el control después de dejar a Kantarou en un lugar apartado se lanzó sin algo de control sobre si mismo hacía lo que parecía otro demonio.

-Onegai… ya no peleen… -Sin embargo las débiles palabras no fueron escuchadas por los peleadores y no se detuvieron hasta que el albino se interpuso de nuevo justo en un ataque decisivo, lograron detenerse antes de golpearlo –Por favor… -cayendo débil de rodillas.

-Kan-chan! –Corriendo con su maestro preocupada.

-Lo que estas pidiendo es por ti o por él? –Hablo el moreno con voz calmada pero con un dejo de furia.

-Que es lo que…?

-Nadie tiene derecho sobre otra persona, no puedes hablar por él. Sabes acaso lo que quiere? Ni siquiera tiene sus recuerdos completos, el hecho de que quiera matarte es una prueba de ello, déjalo libre, no seas más un egoísta.

Ante eso el chico no pudo objetar, bajo el rostro por la inminente verdad que acababa de escuchar, volteo a ver a su demonio que tenía una expresión seria, volvió a bajar la mirada cerrando sus puños, sintiéndose impotente.

-Yo quiero estar al lado de Kantarou así como el quiere estar a mi lado, somos maestro y sirviente después de todo.

-No es así Haruka.

-…

-Tu no eres un sirviente para mi, eres mucho mas que eso; te quiero.

-Entonces Kantarou luchemos por ese amor que nos profesamos.

-El tiempo de los demonios y de los humanos corre distinto.

-Por eso es algo que debemos disfrutar. Amo a Haruka y quiero ser feliz en esta corta vida que nos deparó el destino.

-Hm el destino eh? Supongo que el destino se encargo de reunirnos por algo.

-Tal vez para que tu te dieras cuenta de que no todos los demonios tienen odio.

-Todos los demonios odian Kantarou, tengo más años que tú por eso se de lo que hablo –Transformándose nuevamente en ese hermoso ser albino con tatuajes en el rostro.

-Lo se, pero desde pequeño eh visto a toda clase de ellos, por eso mismo lo digo, incluso aunque estuve cerca de morir a manos de uno y fui atacado con recuerdos dolorosos, eh podido recuperar parte de lo que perdí, no todos son malignos.

Se acerco al pequeño niño acariciando sus cabellos y tocándole suavemente el rostro y agachándose a su altura –No todo es así, más allá de este lugar hay seres vengativos creados a causa de los humanos que los convirtieron en lo que son, desde pequeños gatitos a personas cuyas almas fueron salvadas de los sacrificios por esos mismos humanos. Pero esta es la oportunidad que te daré solo a ti, a tu corazón puro, espero que disfruten su vida pequeño, ojala siempre vivas en tu mundo –besándole los labios con suavidad disfruto de aquel momento del que no fue separado de aquel que le recordaba a si mismo cuando era pequeño.

-Cuídate y cuídalo a él también.

-Tú también cuídate, espero verte de nuevo.

-Es seguro que nos veremos más adelante, pero por el momento no será posible, de lo contrario exterminaría al Tengu.

-Hm

Ambos vieron como se alejaba el "farmacéutico", ellos también habían aprendido algo, y era lo que tenían que poner en practica –Oi Haruka

-Que pasa?

-Aprendiste que debemos de aprovechar el tiempo que pasemos juntos?

-Eso quiere decir que…?

-Si, así es.

-Hay, quiero dormir esta noche Kan-chan.

-Pero no tiene ni dos días que lo acabamos de hacer!

-Pero yo se que nunca te cansas, tienes mucho poder y una gran resistencia,

-No es…

-Y recuerda que yo soy quien más creo en ti, así que debes de demostrármelo ne?

-Eres un manipulador.

-No te gusta acaso?

-Simplemente me encanta eso.

-Lo sabía! Me adoras!

-No es verdad. Simplemente te amo como jamás ame a nadie.

-Haruka –acercándose para rodear y tocar aquella cabellera negra para atraerlo y besar los labios formando un dulce beso que contrarrestaría a lo que harían después.

-Lastima por ti, y Youko si que tiene suerte.

-A que te refieres?

-Aún estas herido y debes descansar para recuperarte –cargándolo y llevando a Youko transformada en su verdadera forma por sobre los hombros –Te recompensare por todo esto Kantarou, tenlo por seguro –besándolo suavemente mientras empezaba a volar rumbo a la casa en donde pasarían muchas más cosas y más experiencias.

**Owari**

**Y según yo no habría lemon XD Por más que trato de que no, aparece ahí como un mosco, siempre presente. En fin, mi otro fic para Tactics y último claro esta; Saludos!**

**Aclaración, la espada en si no muestra el pasado, pero no encontré una buena forma de hacerlo ver. Y el nombre que no es importante pero nada más por necedad Saniyou su pronunciación seria como Saniiou (que diferencia ¬¬)**


End file.
